Cameo Characters
These are Cameo Characters, these characters were only seen, and has nothing to do with the mechanics and characters of the Ultimate Custom Night. Bon-Bon= = Bon-Bon = Bon-Bon is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It will be returning as an cameo at the Sister Location Themed Office. Appearance Physical Appearance Bon-Bon is an glossy blue animatronic rabbit hand puppet/ His face fatures a semi-rectangular circle shaped muzzle, ears that are divided into two parts, it's eyes contains glossy white scleras, pink irises and black puils and has rosy pink cheeks similar to the Toys from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It's body contains a lighter accent on it's center part, a red bow-tie and has a black button, it's arms are also divided into parts and has paws serving as it's hands. Other Appearances * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location **As Himself, Bon-Bon **Fused with Ennard *'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator' **Fused With Molten Freddy *'Ultimate Custom Night' Trivia * The reason why Bon-Bon's gender is debated is because of it's actress, Becky Shrimpton in Sister Location sounds to be a cute girl, and its physical appearance being a male. |-|Bidybab= = Bidybab = Bidybab '''is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It will be returning as an cameo at the Sister Location Themed Office. '''Appearance Physical Appearance Soon Other Appearances *Sister Location ** as itself. Trivia |-|Funtime Freddy (The Fourth Closet)= = Funtime Freddy ''(The Fourth Closet)'' = Funtime Freddy 'from '''The Fourth Closet ' novel is an unknown character for the novel. He will be returning as an cameo at the Sister Location Themed Office. '''Appearance Physical Appearance Soon! Other Appearances Soon! Trivia * Despite resembling the colour scheme of Funtime Freddy on The Fourth Closet, in the novel itself, Funtime Freddy is described to look the same as he does in Sister Location, albeit without Bon Bon. |-|Tangle= ='Tangle' = Tangle is one of the 3 FNaF: World enemies that can appear at random on your desk, on Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Tangle is a FNaF: World enemy that resembles Adventure Mangle, but the color pallet is changed, instead of pink and red, its replaced by green and purple, its endo-eye is yellow, instead of blue, but its regular eyes, instead of one missing and one blue, it has two black and white eyes, like the "Phantoms". |-|White Rabbit= = White Rabbit = White Rabbit is one of the 3 FNaF: World enemies that can appear at random on your desk, on Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance White Rabbit is a FNaF: World enemy that resembles Adventure RXQ, but the color pallet is changed, instead of pure black, its replaced by white, his regular eyes, instead of white, it has pure black eyes. Making White Rabbit a inverted coloration of Adventure RXQ. |-|Bouncepot = ='Bouncepot'= Boucepot '''is one of the 3 FNaF: World enemies that can appear at random on your desk, on Ultimate Custom Night. '''Appearence Bouncepot is a FNaF: World enemy that resembles a potted plant with arms. It has a green body, with a brown "pot", it has flies flying around him, showing its stinky or ready to rot. It has two little teeth and two white eyes. More characters to be added soon! Category:UCN Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF SL Category:Characters